


Now You See Me

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: Make This Feel Like [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost!Niall, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Rated T for language, ghost!Zayn, more characters later on, vampire!Louis, werewolf!liam, wizard!nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years and Niall's finally cracked. Being a ghost has taken a toll on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a snippet of a self indulgent Being Human AU I'm working on. Un-beta'd.

Niall Horan gets lonely. Right now, he's hopeless, lost in his own mind. Niall blinks and tries to move but it's useless going from the living room to the kitchen. He's stuck in the most familiar of places and his rooomates bring in a lot of drama, subsequently people. But, well, he's a ghost and aside from Liam and Louis (and their triad of horrible people) he doesn't speak to anyone. No one can see him anyway. 

It doesn't really help that he hasn't stepped foot outside of the apartment in the three years that he's been dead. Not for lack of trying though. Stupid. It's all stupid. He's stupid for having died. The apartment is stupid for keeping him trapped. Stupid, stupid. His roomates are stupid, so stupid, he could hear them fucking all last night. Stupid. It's stupid. He just wants to disappear. Why couldn't he have died like a normal person? What did he do so wrong in his short lifetime that brought upon this punishment?

"Nialler, you alright? The lights are going bonkers," Liam calls as he walks into the kitchen. Niall just scoffs as him.

So stupid that all he can do is fucking flicker lights. For all eternity.

"Whoa!" - and apparently break light bulbs. He's useless. 

"Niall, what's going on? Don't think you've ever been this angry."

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong Liam?? I am stuck in this - this godforsaken place ! I can't- I don't even know how I died, do you know how I died? Because neither do I. I don't sleep but even if I did guess fucking what Liam? I couldn't because you and Louis decide that it's best to fuck at two in the bloody morning like pair of animals -hah! That's rich isn't it?" He's pacing the kitchen now, a scowl on his face and his hands are shaking. "And then there's me. Poor little Nialler, yeah? Did you know, Li that I can't even remember what my mom looks like. I've tried, I 've tried so hard and sometimes I can smell her. some-sometimes I can fell me da' hugging me. The way he used to after I won a match at school . but I don't. I don't even know what they look like Liam. I-what's wrong? Everything, everything is fucking wrong." 

There's warmth and knows it's Liam but he's a fucking ghost he can't feel a thing. "Please, Liam. Please, it's not fair. It's not. I just want to get out of here. Get me out." He sobs. Three more lights have gone out by now. Liam's whispering and trying to calm him down but he can't hear anything past his rushing thoughts. _Get out, get out, get out, end it end it._

Louis is there now, too, hugging him as well, "Shh, shh Niall. You're alright bud. We're here for you."

"I don't want to be here, Louis. I'm tired. I'm so tired."

"S'okay, shh. We're going to get answers for you. You're gonna be alright"

They stay huddled in the middle of the kitchen, Louis and Liam wondering how Niall got to this point. Niall takes a deep breath and shutters it out. They aren't solid bodies but they're the closest he has to family. He doesn't know if things will get better, but he has to believe them. They are his last shred of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cocking his head to the left, he examines the man, wonders why he was so drawn to him. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the man talks.
> 
> "Mate, you just gonna stare at me all day? It's a bit rude, if I'm honest."
> 
> "Y-you can see me?" He whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue heavy =/

Louis has friend, well friend is a strong word. Louis has an acquaintance that has a lot more experience with ghost than he has. So soon as they have niall settles and have replaced all lightbulbs, he calls him.

"Yeah, this is Nick" The voice muffled by the crunching of food.

It made his non-existent blood boil. "Nicholas. It's Tomlinson."

"The Almighty Tomlinson. Where the hell have you been for the last two decades?"

"Not your problem. I need a favor, meet me at Bailey's in ten"

"But-" 

Louis hangs up.  
-  
Louis convinces Nick to help them and threatens his life just in case. 

"If one word about my living arrangement gets out, be prepared to take your last breath. I know thirty five ways to kill a witch-"

"-I'm a _wizard_ , thank you."

"-and I'll make sure you stay dead this time"

Nick wouldn't tell a soul about the almighty tomlinson getting mushy about his ghost friend.  
-

He was outside. He was really outside. Niall looked around, shocked by the people walking through him. A group of tween boys pushing each other around, laughing. Probably on their way home from school, Niall thought. He wishes he could remember what is was like to be that young and carefree, but it's like his mind was wiped when he died. 

Nick had come into their home with a handful of ingrediants and an strong aura of arrogance. He asked several questions, most of which Niall could not anwer. 

“You-you don’t remember how you died?”

Niall shook his head again, focused on the ground.

“And you don’t even know your last name?”

Same response.

“Do you-”

“No, alright?! I don’t know shit but my first name and that I’m not a natural blond”

“Okay.”

“Okay? What does ‘okay’ mean Nicholas? Can you help him or not?”

There’s a heavy sigh and a pedantic silence that follows.

“I-I can. I can help.” Nick’s demeanor had completely changed. Like he knew something they didn’t. “Niall, we’re going to need some privacy. But I’ll get you out of here in no time”

That was only three hours ago. Niall was skeptical of Nick at first, but he was the real deal. 

Turning around, he looks at their home as he rids his face the last of his tears. There's wind on his face, gentle and probably nothing like it felt like in real life but he could feel it. He giggles like a maniac. Another kid, just a toddler this time, runs through him and he follows. Running down the street. He only stops when he sees a familiar cafe. Small and privately owned. This, he remembers. He knows he would come here Saturdays for brunch with...with someone special, he's got a face of a cute boy but not a name. Cutie is laughing and clapping- Niall played there Thursday nights for open mic nights. Niall is flooded with emotion and walks right in. Crazy how long he spend locked inside a damned apartment and one breakdown later he can move through glass doors. 

Flashes in his mind force his eyes closed and his head hurt a bit- he made countless friends here when he was alive, he and... and Olly. His name was Olly. They practically owned the place on Thursdays, all of their friends singing along. It's only telling that he'd make a friend here during his afterlife.

There's a little girl, about five years old with crumbs all over her face. She smiles wide as her mum reaches for a napkin. Several families and teenagers milling about with pasties and tea, business men in line with their suitcases and - whoa. One absolutely gorgeous man sitting all alone towards the back of the cafe. The man has striking features and almost translucent skin. But there's something else luring him towards the man. The seat across from him is empty so Niall slides in. Cocking his head to the left, he examines the man, wonders why he was so drawn to him. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the man talks.

"Mate, you just gonna stare at me all day? It's a bit rude, if I'm honest."

"Y-you can see me?" He whispers, "So what are you... a wolf? A vamp? Both? Louis knows a girl that's both!"

An inquisitive look crosses the man's face but only for half a second. "I'm neither...I'm like you. Dead."

"Or _undead_." Niall exclaims dramatically, but he doesn't even get a chuckle from the man. "Oookay, no sense of humor then. I'm Niall by the way."

"Zayn Malik"

"Pleasure to meet you then, I guess?" There's an awkward silence that follows but Niall's never been one to give up. "So Zayn, lovely name by the way, what's a ghost to do for some fun? See it's me first time out since uh. since. Ya know? Not really sure where to go from here."

At this, Zayn smirks a bit. "Newbies," he whispers under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, thanks for your input, Debbie Downer, but I think you’re wrong.”
> 
> “I’m not a Debbie Downer” he pouts petulantly.
> 
> It makes Niall bark a laugh, “Oh yeah? Then show me some fun, we’ve been sitting here for ages.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of suicide. I really don't go into any details, but please be warned and careful if this might affect you in any way.

Half a second after calling Niall a newbie, Zayn is standing across the street at a park. When he realized Niall was still inside, he raised an eyebrow and flashed back to him.

He sighed heavily. “Do you even know how to transport?”

“Um, I walked in here?”

“Alright. Lot of work to do. Picture yourself by that tree and just like…you’ll be there.”

“Well, thanks. That’s very detailed and helpful”

“Whatever. Just try it.” He was gone again in the blink of an eye. Leaning against the tree, he waved Niall over.

This was what Niall wanted, wasn’t it? To learn how to be a proper ghost. Closing his eyes, he sees imagines standing next to Zayn’s lithe body. Leaning against the tree trunk with orange and brown leaves falling near by. His skin prickles when he opens his eyes and sees himself outside.

“Not too hard.”

Zayn grumbles a _whatever_ again. They sit by the tree and talk for what seems like hours. Niall does most of the talking; spewing tiny details he remembers of his life and coming up with theories as to why he’s still around. The sun starts to set and he thinks maybe he should get back before the boys get too worried. But that thought starts him on a rant on how much Liam and Louis baby him and how much he’s come to care about them even in the short year that he’s known them. The two started this friends with benefits relationship but Niall swears they’re in love.

“It’s ridiciulous, really. You should see how Liam looks at Louis sometimes. Makes me wanna knock their heads a bit until they get it.”

“Can’t really blame them,” is the first full sentence he’s gotten out of Zayn in a while.

“How do you mean? Why wouldn’t they want to just admit their love? I don’t remember much but I did… I did love someone and I would give anything to feel that again.” Olly’s smile was like sunshine, even now as an afterthought the image made Niall feel tingly. He hopes Olly is happy, still smiling.

“Love is fake, Niall. Whatever you remember is all in your head, mate. It’s all imagined to make us feel better, as a coping mechanism for being brought into this shitty world. Here have the theory of love so you can pretend that not all humans are scum.”

“Well, thanks for your input, Debbie Downer, but I think you’re wrong.”

“I’m not a Debbie Downer” he pouts petulantly.

It makes Niall bark a laugh, “Oh yeah? Then show me some fun, we’ve been sitting here for ages.”

-  
Zayn is all leather and big boots and fits right in at the bar on the outskirts of town. It's dark and the music is all 90s grunge. Niall looks around conspicuously waiting for something fun to happen as Zayn leans against a wall, smoking his ever lasting cigarette. 

"Is this it?" He jabs a finger at Zayns shoulder. "This your idea of fun, mister?" 

Cooly, Zayn just nods while taking another drag. Only speaking once he's exhaled. "What's not fun about this?"

"You're so boring! Let's at least join the crowd"

Zayn scowls.

"Come. On." Niall grabs his arm and drags to the center of the makeshift dance floor. There are drunk sweaty bodies all around them.

The music playing isnt exactly dance music but it'll make do. Niall starts to move, enjoying himself for the first time in a long while. Then he sees Zayn standing still. Are you kidding me? Turning around, he grabs Zayns hips leaning in close. "Dance with me"

"Niall... I cant dance" which earns him an eyeroll in response. 

"Look around you, nobody here can dance. Pleeeaaseee. For me?"

And, well, Zayn can't really say no to those baby blues. He feels his stomach turn as Niall gives him a bright smile. Niall looks so out of place with his blond hair and white t-shirt that Zayn cracks a smile back. 

\--

They stay until the bar closes and they're back at the park from earlier in the day. It's silent at three in the morning and Niall's frustration returns. 

"I just wish... I just want to know why I'm here, or how I died. Is this normal like ?"

"I'm not sure how it all works. Sorry." Sadness seeps through his voice, "I've met others but they all remembered their lives. Must be something different about you." He shrugs. He's had nearly two decades and long ago accepted that this was his fate - he was bound to the earth he hated. 

"What about you? What do you remember? Why do you think you're still here?"

"Sure do ask a lot of questions for one little bugger." He's not really bothered, though. "I remember everything. Life, death...all of it. I've had some time to think about why I'm here." He takes a deep inhale of his cigarette. "a lot of time. Honestly... I think this is my punishment. I hate this world so much that I took my own life and here I am, stuck with nowhere to go."

Niall is taken aback at the information provided. Sure, Zayn was quiet and subdued but he was also funny in his own obscure way and intelligent and beautiful. How could be do such thing. He's silent for a while before he clears his throat. "One more questions if... if you don't mind me asking. Why'd you do it?" And that's when he learns the horrors of the world. Maybe he had already learned of them while he was alive but hearing of the pain and heartbreak Zayn suffered through was impactful.

Zayn was orphaned as a toddler, raised in an orphanage that was run by people that didnt really care for the children. He was teased at school, ostracized at home so he turned to books. Reading three or four books a week, studying all the time. He was years above his grade level by the time he entered the 6th grade. When he was eleven a couple gave him hope, came to visit 5 weeks in a row and he thought finally he was going to be loved. But during week 6, when the paperwork was going to be finalized, they never showed. Ms Rita told him it was because he was a bad child. A few weeks later he saw that same couple walk down the street with a baby in a stroller.

When he turned eighteen he packed what little he owned and left. Worked at a seedy bar illegally and shared an apartment with even seedier people. Then he met Jane when he was twenty two. Beautiful and wild, free, as she called it. Just when he started to believe he could be loved, she broke his heart - running away leaving only a letter addressed to Zayn. "There was nothing for me in this world, Niall. After she left, I tried to move on. For a few years, dated other people, got a better job and my own place. But it was useless. I was never happy here. Even when Jane was around, I was never truly happy" He looks up and sees Niall crying. The turning in his stomach starts again. Zayn forgets that Niall is brand new to this world in many ways. "Hey. It's alright. What's done is done. I don't regret it much." 

"I'm so sorry Zayn. I'm sorry you had to live through all of that. I had no idea this world could be so ugly."

"Now, what I'm about to say might shock you, but the world can also be beautiful." 

Niall chokes on a laugh mixing with his tears "Am I hearing correctly?" 

"Seems like you need reminding. Let me show you something" Zayn reaches down from where he's standing offering his hand to Niall. Without hesitation Niall grabs on and follows. 

Zayn takes him to watch the sunrise at a beach. It's breath taking, especially for Niall who had been locked indoors for so long. 

"For many years this was my only reminder that the world wasnt entirely scum. I'd come here all the time" 

"I'm not sure how much I'm liking sappy-Zayn. What did you do to my broody pessimist?"

"Whatever." Zayn knocks Nialls shoulder with his own making him giggle. 

They spend the day at the beach. Niall convinces Zayn to get in the water, if only knee deep. Because honestly Zee we're already dead whats the worst that could happen? Then they lay on the sand under the sun and Zayn teaches Niall to tell the difference between ghost, wolves and vampires. It's pretty uneventful after that but Niall gets Zayn to laugh and smile so if you ask him, it's the best day ever. 

\--

Niall goes home and brings Zayn along. They're immediately greeted by an angry Louis.

"Where the fuck have you been? For two days?! Are you-"

He's interrupted by Niall and Zayn bursting into laughter, loud and gasping for breath. 

"Excuse me, I don't understand what's so funny. And who are you?" He addresses Zayn, crossing his arms. 

Zayn tried to compose himself "sorry, im uh zayn. Ni, you were spot on with your Louis impression earlier" then he's laughing again. 

"Didn't I tell you? He acts all tough but really he's just a papa bear." 

"Liam! Don't laugh"

"Sorry, Lou. But... It's kinda true." He rolls his eyes at Louis scandalized face "it's cute, though." He kisses Louis cheek, who visibly calms at the contact. 

Zayn raises his eyebrow and shoots Niall a look. Maybe Niall was right about them, too.

Niall returns the knowing look, "Zayn, c'mon lets watch some telly." 

-  
Zayn sticks by for an entire six months. Annoying Louis by playing The Smashing Pumpkins and Stone Temple Pilots loudly, helping Niall prank Liam and really having the life he wished he had while he was alive. He's sometimes stunned by how quickly Niall broke down his walls and how easily he's fallen into their lives. 

The feeling in his stomach intensified as months went on and was unignorable whenever Niall was around. They two ghosts are currently cuddling on the couch and he watches as Niall laughs at whatever is playing on TV. If he's honest, he hasnt really been paying attention to anything but Niall. The way his eyes shine when he smiles, the sound of his laughter, the way he runs his fingers through his hair when he's nervous. He hasn't felt warmth for twenty years but sitting here with Niall half on top of him, he remembers what it felt like. 

"Zee, you even payin attention to me?" 

"Um...what? No. I- I'm sorry. You were saying?" 

"Nick's stopping by today. He said he had something important to tell me but I'm scared, Zee. I don't know what he's going to tell me." 

"Well, you're already dead whats the worst that could happen" Zayn repeats what Niall had told him at the beach all those days ago bringing a smile to his face. 

"Yeah you're right."

-

He was wrong. Apparently there was something worse than realizing you were dead and stuck on earth - and that's finding out that you were murdered. Niall sits stunned, unable to utter a word. 

"Are you sure?" Zayn speaks up from where he has an arm around Niall.

Nick nods solemnly, "Yeah. I'm so sorry. I had never met someone like you Niall so when I left I started doing some research; spoke to some other ghosts. Everything I found led to the same outcome. When a person is murdered their spirit is tainted by being ripped away, it loses most memory of life. And...there's one more thing."

"What more could there be?" Louis now spits at Nick. Niall is having hard enough time with this news what more does Nick have to add. 

"The reason he hasn't crossed. Most spirits stay behind after death if they have unfinished business as it's called nowadays. In this case, your case Niall, it might mean that who ever killed you was never caught." 

They all sit in silence after that, until Nick's phone chimes. He says he's got business to attend to and leaves them as if he hadn't dropped the worst news.

Niall still trying to wrap his head around the fact that somebody killed him. How did he die? Was he strangled or drowned or beaten to death? Did he suffer? Zayn was right from the beginning, the world is nothing but a nasty place. The lights are flickering every few seconds signaling his unease.

Zayn could sense Niall's discomfort, recognized the shattered look in his eyes from when he told him his own story. "If you'll excuse us, please." Without even a glance at the rest of the boys, Zayn held on to Niall and transferred them to the 2nd floor balcony. 

Nobody deserved this, especially not Niall. But Zayn couldnt handle Niall losing faith in the world. He was too precious to be ruined. 

"Hey, Ni. Look at me. Please?" He laid a gentle guiding hand on Nialls chin. "There you are. I'm not going to pretend that I know exactly how youre feeling. But the world let me down time and time again so I kind of get it. You can't just give up, Ni. Okay? We're gonna go back downstairs and join Liam and Louis. And together we're going to find who did this and make him pay, alright?"

"But what if....Zayn i dont even know who i was, what if I was killed because I was a bad person or-"

Zayn laughs right in his face. "You? A bad person? That's the best joke you've told me by far."

He cracks a smile, at least. "Yeah that would be insane"

-  
It's later that evening when it happens - something Zayn has heard of but never witnessed himself. 

They're gathered at the dining table, Louis with his laptop and Liam with a notebook. Trying to piece together any information they can find regarding Niall online. Niall himself has just sat down a tray of tea for them. Louis is so focused on his computer that he spills tea all over himself letting out a less than manly yelp. Liam is the first to laugh causing a chain reaction with Zayn then Niall while Louis curses at them. 

"I hate you all" Louis scowls.

Zayn takes a moment to take it all in when suddenly there's a door appearing on the wall behind him. The laughter dies down as they all turn to it. 

"That cant be- we havent even figured anything out"

"No, Ni. It's for me, I feel it." He turns to face Niall. "I wasn't being punished for what I did. I- I was wrong." Zayn tried to compose himself but he cant really stop the tears. Niall is holding his hand, gripping tight. "Nialler, all this time i just had to find you. I used to watch the sunrise for proof that beauty existed but when I met you I got more than that. Beauty that I could see up close and love that i could feel and hold. You've taught me what true happiness is." He steps back to look over nialls shoulder. "All of you." Kissing Nialls palm that wiping his tears, he steps away and moves towards the other two men in the room. 

He hugs Louis first, who isnt keen on physical contact, "What are you doing, who said you could touch me?"

"Oh please. You're gonna miss me."

"Guess I will, you little punk."

Then Zayn leans in closer to whisper in his ear, "Don't waste any more time. Tell Liam how you feel." He gets a slight nod, so he counts it as a win. 

He's then engulfed in a hug by Liam, whos puppy dog eyes are teary and wider than ever. "You actually will be very much missed, Zayn. You were the little brother I never had. A right pain in the ass."

"I know. I'll miss you, too." He turns back to Niall. "And you... dont you ever stop shining. And don't give up. You'll find whoever did this. I know you will. No matter what you find, remember that I love you" Zayn never thought saying those three words would be easy but everything is so easy with Niall. In another lifetime he's sure they would have have a great life together. 

Niall tries to speak but only lets out a choked sob before he's kissing Zayn. They kiss until they're out of breath and Niall regrets not having kissed Zayn sooner. He looks into Zayn's golden eyes for what he figures will be the last time. "I love you. Don't you forget that either. Your life wasnt great but you are loved now. You are loved." 

That brings a fresh batch of tears and zayn just wants to kiss Niall endlessly but he has to go. Time is running out and he can feel the door tugging at him harder. "I have to go now" but he doesnt move until Niall nods and nudges him.

He opens the door and sees nothing but a very long hallway, but he's not afraid. Not when he knows what he knows now; what he's learned in just a few months. Niall watches as Zayn lights his cigarette, he watches until Zayn's silhouette is far away and the door closes and disappears. 

He turns right into Liam and Louis' arms. "Well, boys. We've got a mystery to solve. The games afoot, yadda yadda what are you standing around cryin' for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay so basically Zayn was Gilbert because omg Gilbert is my favorite and his story line always makes me so sad like??? unrequited love sucks??? so I fixed that. Kind of. Hope you enjoyed !


End file.
